Omen
by JustSassy
Summary: SEQUEL TO WE MOVE ON - After Amelie's Death, Morganville changes drastically, falling into a depression. Only Claire can take the role of founder, with the help of friends can she make Morganville a peaceful place where vampires and humans can live together? Or will it all come crashing down causing more death than before? (OOC)
1. Chapter 1

**YAY I'M BACK! Omg I cannot believe I actually got to the sequel of we move on. It's actually quite exciting, no way did I think I'd get this far. So this is set about a week after Amelie's funeral and it continues from there.**

 **I was kind of cringing a bit because of some of the chapters from we move on, I was thinking to myself "ew" aha. Anyway I'm always open to suggestions so leave the in the reviews or PM me!**

SEQUEL TO WE MOVE ON

 _After Amelie's Death, Morganville changes drastically, falling into a depression. Only Claire can take the role of founder, with the help of friends can she make Morganville a peaceful place where vampires and humans can live together? Or will it all come crashing down causing more death than before?_

 **/**

 _Oliver POV_

A week had passed since Amelie's funeral and nothing had really happened in the town. People stayed indoors till some sort of announcement or confirmation was made. Leaders of the riots were arrested, that's if they hadn't been killed previously. Police officers still patrolled at the streets at night. Claire had been staying with Myrnin after the attack.

I looked at the grandfather clock by the bookshelf in the founder's office, it was nearly eleven o'clock, the time which I had requested Claire to meet me and Richard Morrell here.

"Do you think she'll turn up?" Richard asked and looked at the clock.

"She will, most likely with Myrnin trailing at her side." I replied and sat down.

"You think she'll accept it?" He questioned.

"Well if she doesn't, I'll make her." I sighed and folded my arms.

Richard was about to speak when Claire and Myrnin crashed through the door. Claire was dressed in black and Myrnin – well let's say he still looked crazy. We both stood up out of our seats.

"Myrnin, could you wait outside for a moment." I sighed; we needed to speak to Claire alone. Myrnin pouted before leaving and closing the door leaving Claire by herself.

"Claire, sit down." Richard asked. Claire looked at the chair behind the desk.

"I will not sit in her seat." She said emotionlessly. I glared at her.

"Just sit down Claire." I said sternly. She threw a filthy look at me and eventually sat down. I wasn't in the mood for her childishness anymore.

I placed Amelie's will in front of her, and let her read over it.

"This is why we called you here today."

 _Claire POV_

"No, I'm sorry I can't." I said and looked at them. No way was I going to take Amelie's place and become founder. I didn't want to become her second in command, in case something like this would happen.

"Claire you have no choice, you've already been elected." Richard said.

"Oliver, why can't you do it? You were her second in command before and you're much older than I am." I protested, this was Oliver's dream – he always wanted to become founder.

"Claire, I dropped my position a long while ago, me and Amelie settled that you were the one to take the role." He said.

I just shrugged and slouched in the chair, I was slowly becoming more heartless every day.

"Richard, could you leave me and Claire alone for a minute." Oliver said, Richard just nodded and left the room. I was slowly giving up, I couldn't be bothered.

Oliver slammed his hands on the table: "Claire, grow up. People need you; you're the only thing left good in this godforsaken place. No one else can do this, you have to. Do it for Amelie." He shouted.

I couldn't tell if he was encouraging me or giving me a reason. It made me think, would it be so bad? I mean there was a lot to do, but if I was the only one left then – surely he was desperate.

I stood up and sighed: "When do I start?"

"You start now; you'll be living in the main founder house. There's a limo waiting outside for you." He smiled slightly at me.

I stood up and took an unneeded breath. "Goodbye Oliver, I'll see you soon."

I walked out her- no my office. That sounded weird, in fact everything was weird. I was the new founder of Morganville, practically the dictator you could say. I saw Myrnin leaning on the wall, lost in his thoughts.

"Myrnin." I said grabbing his attention.

He embraced me in a hug. "Well what happened?" he asked curiously.

"I'm the new founder of Morganville." I sighed.

"Mi' Lady." He said mockingly, and bowed before linking his arm with mine. I giggled at him; he was always trying to make me laugh.

We began walking: "But seriously Myrnin, I'll be living in Amelie's old home and not with you anymore."

"Well then little Claire, you still better come and visit. We still have lots of alchemy to study." He smiled and put his parasol up.

"Always Myrnin." I said before kissing his cheek.

We stepped outside, and just like Oliver said there was a limo there. Along with a vampire dressed in leather from head to toe. The sunlight was bright, but then again Morganville was in the heart of the desert.

"Bye Claire!" Myrnin said cheerfully before strolling down the street. I resisted the urge to laugh at him.

The vampire stepped forward. "Morning ma'am, my name is James. I'm your bodyguard." He smiled, I shook his hand. I could tell he was an older vampire – James was an old fashioned name and he seemed less susceptible to damage from sunlight. He opened the door for me; I smiled and stepped inside hearing him close the door. This wasn't previously Amelie's limo; hers had cream leather seats whereas this one was black.

James began to drive; I looked outside the tinted windows as he drove away from city hall. There were some vampires around the square and few humans; the town was actually quite empty. I continued to look at the passing people and streets. I sighed; life was way more different now.

After a fifteen minute journey, we pulled up to a magnificent driveway up along the hilly part of Morganville. James stepped out the car and opened the door. "Welcome home ma'am."

I gasped at the scenery, this wasn't a house it was more like a manor. Despite being so close to Amelie, I had never been to her home.

"Down the hill is another house which belongs to the Morrell family." James said guiding me towards the front door.

"Myself and Marie the housekeeper will be living here with you." He said as he knocked on the door.

A woman opened the door; she looked in her mid-thirty's and had a friendly face. She was avoiding the sunlight, very well.

"Ah, Miss Claire! Welcome to your new home." She said enthusiastically, letting us inside. A grand stairway lay in front with a crystal chandelier.

"I'm Marie, your housekeeper. I'll be taking care of all the necessities around the house as well as keeping you company." She smiled; I took an instant liking to her.

"Thank you." I said showing my gratitude.

"James, how about you go and take off all that leather while I settle Miss Claire in." She suggested. James nodded and ascended up the stairs.

I was beginning to like this home.

 **That's chapter one done! It's gonna be weird with no Amelie :(**

 **Anyway leave reviews! I'm always open to advice and suggestions. Sorry this chapter was kind of boring but after a few chapters it should start to kick in!**

 **Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews! I had a problem viewing them the other day, but that seems to be fixed now.**

 **This chapter is going to be another kind of boring one as well it's still kind of an introduction and if there's too much dialogue, so sorry about that…**

 **/**

 _Claire POV_

I stepped further into the house admiring the furnishing and décor. "It's beautiful right?" Marie grinned and guided me through an archway to my right.

"Yes, it is." I replied quietly, following her. The golden and blue panelling was stunning. Marie was a very excitable woman; I could barely keep up with her. She led me along a hallway with multiple paintings on the walls; I didn't get the chance to look at them as Marie pulled me along through.

We entered a large kitchen; most of it was wooden apart from the appliances. There was another two doors, one which most likely led to the pantry. "Right, Miss Claire please sit down." She guided me to a small breakfast table in the corner. I sat down on the chair; there was a glass bowl of fruit on the table.

"Would you like anything? Food? Water? Blood?" She asked quickly. I tried not to giggle at her.

"No thank you, Marie." I replied and smiled at her. She came and sat opposite me, placing her arms on the table. "Marie, how long have you lived here?" I asked her, I wanted to get to know her a little more.

"Well I've lived here as a housekeeper for nearly twelve years now, I'm kind of used to the house." She smiled.

"May I ask why you called me Miss Claire?" I asked her, no one has ever called me that except from Myrnin a few times.

"Well, it's respectful. You are the Founder." She reminded me. I had only been Founder for about twenty minutes and it was all ready kicking in. I looked at the woman; she had pale skin, dark curly hair and slightly rosy cheeks.

"Right Marie, do you want to give me a tour around this beautiful home?" I asked rhetorically and stood up. She quickly did the same.

"Of course Miss Claire, follow me." She smiled.

She pointed out that those two doors led to the pantry and the large dining room which we cut through. The dining room was massive and was at the back of the house. She then led me to the main living area; it was nicely furnished sofas, television and a few paintings.

There was then another large hallway with multiple doors. One led to my office. There was also another door which was the parlour; it had a grand fireplace with vintage arm chairs. It had another archway which was left to the original entrance. She then took me down the hallway which we were at earlier with all the paintings. Once again I didn't have the time to view them.

"Well, Miss Claire these two doors lead to the downstairs bathroom, laundry room and I think you'll like this final room on this floor." Marie smiled at me before entering. I followed after her.

I was amazed. It was a grand library; there must have been thousands of books. There was a roaring fireplace with arm chairs and a small desk.

"This is amazing." I said in awe.

Marie put her hands on her hips, "Well, Miss Claire. I've gathered that I'll probably find you in here a lot then." She chuckled. I just nodded at her.

"I guess we'd better get you to your room." She suggested and led me towards the entrance of the house. I followed her up the stairs, which was kind of exhausting. Only to find there are three floors.

"My room's on the second floor right?" I chuckled.

"Yes it is." Marie replied and went down the hallway. She pointed at a door in the middle, which I went inside.

The room held a four poster bed, balcony, walk in wardrobe and a door leading to my own bathroom. There was fresco painting on the ceiling and the walls were a cream colour.

"This was her old room."I said.

"Yes, Miss Amelie left a letter requesting some of her gowns were to be left for you and her jewellery." Marie said a little less optimistically. I moved most of your clothing inside while you were out.

"Thank you Marie." I smiled before embracing her.

"No problem Miss Claire. After all it is my job." She chuckled. "The rest of the rooms are just guestrooms and bathrooms. Mine room is next to yours and James is next to mine." She informed me.

I walked over and sat on the bed already feeling tired.

"Well, I'll leave you now Miss Claire. Feel free to explore the garden and upstairs. It is your home after all." She said before leaving.

I lied down and sighed. This was going to take some getting used to.

 _Myrnin POV_

I sat in my laboratory impatiently. Things were quiet without Claire, I had gotten so used to her company and now she was gone. But not for good thankfully.

"Ah Bob, what shall we do?" I sighed with boredom. I didn't feel like doing any research or experiments, what was the point without my little Claire to help. I was so caught up with my thoughts worrying about Claire. I asked questions to the empty laboratory.

"Myrnin!"

I was dragged out of my thought to see the hippie once again. I turned fully around and stood up. "Good morning Oliver." I grinned at him, putting my arms around my back.

"Madman." He muttered quietly pulling off his leather. However not quiet enough for me not to hear him.

"I do have very good hearing Oliver." I frowned at him and picked up some vials from the side. I placed them on the counter, they clattered loudly.

"Well not clearly seeming as you didn't hear me the first few times, anyway I need to tell you something." He said moving closer.

"I need to tell you something too - do you think we should send vampire bunny slippers to Claire as a good luck present?" I asked him rather seriously.

"Myrnin!" He shouted in agitation, baring his teeth. I put my hands up in defence and began to feed Bob. I did not like the hippie when he was angry. To be honest I don't think I like the hippie at all.

"There'll probably be an announcement in a few days about Claire. I do not want you spilling gossip to any other vampire. That includes Michael Glass." He warned.

"I wouldn't do such a thing to little Claire." I replied and crossed my arms over.

"Good, if Glass comes over don't say a thing." He said before going to put on his leather. He rushed out the laboratory and slammed the door behind him.

"He's a very rude vampire, don't you think Bob?" I turned to the spider. I put on my glasses before grabbing a book from the side. Maybe this would suppress my boredom.

 _Claire POV_

I had been living in the founder house for a few hours, Marie made me lunch and then I spent my time in the library. There were books on everything, there were even original copies. Oliver had popped over to see how I was settling in and gave me a sealed, thick envelope. I hadn't opened it yet as I was too preoccupied with my reading. It wasn't until around five when I was disturbed.

"Miss Claire, this came for you." Marie said handing me a box before leaving the library. I put my book down and opened the box; the first thing that caught my eye was a letter.

I took out the letter and opened it, curious to see what was written inside. I knew instantly who it was from.

 _To my little Claire,_

 _Life in the laboratory is very boring without you. Me and Bob have nothing to do… well Bob is spinning webs but that is not what I think is fulfilment of boredom; I know you would agree me on that. Please visit soon, you must still help with my research!_

 _Love Myrnin and Bob X_

I giggled at the letter, Myrnin had gotten so used to my company – I felt bad for him. I looked in the box to find a pair of vampire bunny slippers. I burst out laughing; of course only Myrnin would do that. I found myself missing my best friend just the same as he did. I grabbed a pen and paper off the side of the desk determined to write back to him before my next visit.

 **Boring chapter again… the next chapter should be better.**

 **Anyway reviews, suggestions, PM - I'm always open to advice!**


	3. Chapter 3

**More EXCITING chapter now finally… (My usually A/N is at the end)**

 **/**

 _Claire POV_

Yesterday had been eventful. I became the new founder of Morganville – which was totally insane. Everything was changing if it hadn't of already. I had to change my attitude, my appearance to people. I couldn't just do everything for my friends now; I had to do it for the people of Morganville too.

I sat up in my bed. The sunlight was seeping into the room making the gold panelling on the walls glitter. Thankfully I was a hybrid; I could go out in sunlight without being scorched. Unfortunately I couldn't say the same for the other vampires.

Last night myself, Marie and James had dinner which happened to be a little while after Myrnin's parcel. Steak wasn't really my favourite, I had never really loved it and it reminded me of a horrible man I once loved. That was until his unfaithfulness and cruelty opened my eyes about him.

I climbed out of my bed and sighed. I had to think of the future now, which meant leaving the past behind. I put on my silky red robe and left the room.

I descended the stairs in a slow manner before turning left down the hallway to enter the kitchen. Marie wore a summer dress; her dark curly hair was flowing like the day before.

"Morning Miss Claire! I'm cooking French toast, it shouldn't be too long." She said cheerily flashing a smile.

I grabbed the newspaper from the side and sat at the breakfast table. I opened the paper after glancing at the headline: " _Morganville In Depression_ "

I glared at the paper and tossed it to the side. James appeared in the kitchen wearing what I assumed to be the _everyday_ suit. "Morning." He said sleepily, in a strong accent.

He sat opposite me and plucked the newspaper into his hands. Marie placed two plates in front of us, along with two mugs and cutlery.

"Marie, are you not going to eat anything?" I asked her picking the cutlery up.

"Oh no, I already ate earlier. Besides after this we best get you ready." She smiled and a grabbed a hot pot of coffee, pouring the strong mixture into the mugs.

"Well, the newspaper is a load of bull." James said before he ate his food.

"The headline is biased. For many of the humans this is the greatest news they've heard in years. Not for the vampires as much." I grimaced and drank the coffee.

"I bet most of them believe the mayor will become the head, they don't realize that hope is about to be crushed soon." He replied.

"Well, the real work starts today." I smiled, leaving half of my food there. I wasn't exactly hungry, besides I could have something later.

I returned to my room to find Marie had run a bath whilst I ate. I smiled and stripped off my nightwear and climbed in. The warm water soothed my muscles. I washed my hair before climbing out; wrapped a clean, crisp, white towel around my body and hair. I dried off and put on my bathrobe before calling Marie.

"Hair Miss Claire?" She smiled after her arrival. I simply nodded and sat at the white elegant dresser. She dried my hair and then pinned it upwards loosely. I looked in the mirror - my hair shined in the sunlight.

"Thank you." I said before hugging her.

We made our way into the closet room, I didn't realise how many clothes I actually had until Marie started pulling them out.

"I brought you some new clothes and shoes yesterday, after all this is a new start." She grinned at me.

"My best friend would love this." I giggled looking at the black and very gothic clothing.

After various no's and considerations I ended up dressing in a white Victorian blouse with a built in corset and a knee length, black skirt with black, business like heels. I then added a pearl earrings and Amelie's protector bracelet. It had become like a normal bangle easy to slide on and off once I well kind of died.

"It's a change from what you wore yesterday and it's perfect." Marie stated, she then ended up putting on my makeup - winged eyeliner and red lipstick. I didn't need the contour or foundation due my complexion and high cheekbones.

I thanked her once again and made my way to the office. I really had to see what I needed to sort out in order to change Morganville. I sat at the desk, turned on the computer and looked into files. This was my computer from before except it had been updated for fit my circumstances.

I began to get bored quickly. It was just regular things like speeches, representations and paperwork signing. Except there was one thing that caught my eye.

I realised looking at the file that it directed me to a file of some of my and Myrnin's recent research and things to do. I looked into the cabinet beside my desk and pulled it opened. Due to my quick speed I found it and pulled it out. I flicked through the papers. There were two major things me and Myrnin needed to accomplish:

Fixing the town's border for good and research into hybridism…

 _Eve POV_

It was 9:54 and Common Grounds was already packed with people. I felt like I needed a break, but I had only been at work for twenty minutes. It was like déjà vu. Student after student getting coffee and the breakfast they missed out on before they left their homes. And let's not forget to mention the odd biter too.

Jeremy the new guy was on shift with me. To be honest he was nice but annoying as hell too. He never stopped talking and liked to chat with the customers.

I leaned on the counter as he made the coffee. I was beginning to get bored; maybe I should have just called in sick and had a lie in. That seemed like a whole lot better scenario.

I watched as another customer walked in, dressed in leather – which they then pulled off away from the sunlight. Vampire I thought.

However the curly hair and Victorian fashion revealed that it was only Myrnin – Claire's deranged vampire boss. He walked up to the counter a grin from ear to ear.

"Hello Neeve." He said loudly placing his hands on the counter.

I just simply rolled my eyes.

"Myrnin, its Eve." I smiled sweetly, my voice practically dripped with sarcasm.

"Whatever - coffee and doughnuts!" He said jumpily, requesting his order. I should have known to be honest – he always has dark coffee and how ever many fucking doughnuts he desired.

Jeremy got to work on the coffee; I just shoved doughnuts into a bag then handed them to him. He slapped ten dollars on the counter before grabbing the coffee and fleeing out the building. I wanted to ask him about Claire and how she was doing but he was too far gone.

 _Claire POV_

I was still looking into the folder when the phone beside me rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked. Realising it could only be Oliver.

"Good morning Claire. I hate to boss you but we've decided to make the announcement tonight at ten. Prepare a speech and dress well after tonight – Morganville is officially yours."

"Thank you, goodbye." I said hanging up. I guess James was right – the humans hopes were about to be crushed soon.

 **/**

 _Many hours later…_

 **/**

Me and James were sitting silently in the car, he was driving and I was just silent.

"You think you are ready?" He asked breaking the silence.

"I know I am." I replied coolly staring outside the windows.

We eventually arrived at city hall going round the back, people including vampires and humans were standing in founders' square waiting. Surprisingly there was no violence. He guided me into the back entrance; there standing was Oliver and Richard.

"More turned up than we expected after the message was made." Richard said as all four of us walked upstairs.

"They think you will possibly be taking her place, there's high hope." I replied emotionlessly.

"There'll be guards, hopefully you are prepared." Oliver said with his hands behind his back. My heels clicked on the marble floor, I was feeling nervous but I knew I could handle it.

"I've decided to improvise – call it practise."

"Interesting." He said as we faced the doors to the balcony.

"I'll start the speech then introduce you to come out." Richard said nodding before stepping out. The crowd quietened.

"As you all know, we have had a hard time recently. Casualties and deaths were caused, and so was violence. A new founder was elected by Amelie to replace her after such loss." He said.

You could hear the crowd whispering to one another but it was still somewhat quiet. Richard moved out of the way from the podium and to the side. It showed he was not the founder. Oliver nodded at me to go; I took an unnecessary breath and walked forward.

The crowd was massive, I stepped on the podium. A mixture of shock and in some cases despair was written on people's faces. There was pure silence which I then decided to break.

"Good evening, I have in fact been elected as your new founder. A decision which I did not know about. However once an election happens, you cannot change that. I never wanted this to happen or to be in this situation yet here I am willing to make a change for the better. I know a lot of you are hurting from death, pain and distraught – I completely understand that, I have lost loved ones too during this time. I think you all know this isn't just a current predicament for myself but also for all of you. There will be changes but slow ones, we need to rebuild Morganville and ensure nothing like this happens again."

People were silent, no one spoke. I just bowed my head down and walked back into city hall. I could hear people being told to go home, I just sighed wanting to rest.

 _Michael POV_

I couldn't believe it, the new founder was Claire. Eve gripped my arm firmly wanting to say something but couldn't. Neither of us could.

People began to get cleared away by guards, we then started walking too.

"Michael?"

"I can't." I replied looking at her.

How can this really be happening? Claire ruling over Morganville - who knows what could happen.

"Something tells me we won't be seeing much of her anymore." Eve said sadly. As much as it angered me, I could only agree with her.

 _Claire POV_

I was glad that was over, we could actually start getting to work now. Richard had returned home – it was only vampires that now remained. We were in the board room which once held the elders council, thankfully that had been wiped out. There was only Oliver and James who remained with me.

"So what are you going to do now?" Oliver asked.

"We're going to have an advisory council, where some of the vampires come together to discuss." I replied, we needed some form of council however not a democracy.

"Who will it consist of?" he asked tapping his fingers on the table.

"You, Myrnin, Jason, Theo and Laura Monarch for now." I said. I trusted Laura very well.

"Will she do it?" Oliver quizzed with a raised eyebrow.

"I saved her life, so yes."

 **So slightly better chapter, if you don't remember Laura she was a vampire who I made up during We Move On. Claire basically saved her life so yeah she'll be in the story more.**

 **I also wanted to include Dr. Theo Goldman because I really liked him in the series. I couldn't remember what actually happened to him - I haven't read the books for that long but he's still in it.**

 **Reviews, suggestions whatever X**


End file.
